


diggin' the dancing queen

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [5]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asking Out, F/F, Promposal, Romantic Gestures, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 5: school dance proposal/experience)Riley asks Maya to prom in the best possible way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Mamma Mia! Lyrics as the title. XD Like I want to see it so, so bad! Lol Like musicals are the best thing since sliced bread.

Senior prom was coming up fast. Riley knew exactly how she was going to ask Maya. She didn’t want Maya to just assume like her and Lucas with the Semi-Formal incident all those years ago. She was going to go all out. Maya Hart deserved the world, and Riley Matthews was going to give it to her.

Riley was a woman with a plan. She got Breana and Andy involved because they were also good at art, while Lucas would distract Maya to make it happen. The rest of the cheerleading squad besides her, the captain, helped her with the dance routine. Zay even taught them some hip hone. The song Riley chose was the best mash up of musicals ever: Alexander Hamilton from  _ Hamilton _ , Dancing Queen from  _ Mamma Mia! _ , and Out Tonight from _ RENT _ . Riley just loved musicals, and the Hamilton song would let Farkle rap while giving Andy and Breana a minute to ready the poster to hand to her, and Smackle the flowers. Plus music and plays were just another form of Maya’s favorite thing, art.

Riley had practiced the dance routine so much that she would do in it in her sleep. Maya had gotten suspicious a few times because of Riley not letting her want her practice. Riley had distracted her when she tried to question her about it by making out with her. Maya being Maya, it worked, at least for a short amount of time. Twice Riley almost spilled the beans, but she held her ground and refused to tell Maya.

Today was the day. Friday, March 31st, 2017. Enough time so that Maya and Riley could coordinate their dresses, but not too far away so that it was too early. After all, prom was May 12th. Riley had worn her costume under her clothes in true ala Clark Kent. The poster was in Andy’s locker because she never used it. Miraculously, everyone in the clique eight had the same lunch period and history class like always.

Riley got a pass to leave English early so she could go to the bathroom. Her and Maya usually walked to lunch together, and between lunch and english was not her normal bathroom schedule. Riley took off her outer layer of clothes, revealing a very glittery purple jumpsuit. Her makeup was fine, she only needed to apply more lipstick.

Andy and Breana met Riley outside the cafeteria with the poster. “How did you get out of class early too?” Riley asked them. “I used the morning sickness excuse.” Breana said. ‘I’m her cousin.” Andy chuckled, swishing her black hair. Riley nodded. “Zay’s coming in a minute.” Just then Zay came running down the hallway with a battery powered portable radio for Riley’s cd. “I’m here, I’m here.” Riley chuckled. “Thank you so much you guys.” Riley said, hugging Zay and then Breana and Andy. “I can’t wait to meet baby Minkus-Friar, but I can wait six more months.”

Farkle flushed while Breana chuckled a bit. “You mean babies.” She corrected Riley. “You’re having twins?” Riley asked. “Yes, now I see Lucas coming with Maya!” Breana hissed. “Now!”  Riley commanded Zay, getting into position. Zay turned on the music when he saw Riley and Maya lock eyes. Riley lip synced along as Farkle rapped, swaying her hips as she started the routine she knew like the back of her hand. She did a backflip when ‘Alexander Hamilton’ blended into ‘Dancing Queen’. This time she didn’t lip sync, she actually sang, though she changed the lyrics a bit.

“You’re diggin’ the dancing queen.” Riley sang, twirling closer to Maya. “Will you take me out tonight?” Riley transitioned seamlessly into the last part of the mashup as Breana handed her the poster, small baby bump and all.

Riley help the poster drawn out in front of her. It had a drawing of her and Maya like something from an anime, with the words ‘ **#Prom2017**?’ and ‘ **#Rilaya** ’. She grinned at a speechless Maya. “Maya Penelope Hunter, will you be my dancing queen and go to the prom with me?” She asked the blushing blonde beauty.

“Oh my god, Riley!” Maya exclaimed. Smackle walked up the flowers, a very colorful bouquet of Tulips, Maya’s favorite kind of flower, and handed them to Riley. “Thanks Smack.” Riley whispered, grinning at Maya. “I believe these are for you.” She handed the tulips to Maya. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful blonde.” Maya was speechless again, almost shaking. “Riley…” She took a moment to compose herself. “I can’t believe that you would do something like that for me. And you got all of our friends involved, even Breana and Andy. That was so amazing honey.” Maya babbled. “Of course I’ll go to the prom with you.” She wiped a stray tear away with her hand not holding the tulips.

“Oh peaches, you don’t have to cry. You deserve everything you’ve always wanted and a lot more. I want to give you the world.” Riley grabbed Maya’s free hand, handing Zay the poster before using her other hand to wipe another tear away from Maya’s cheek. Maya giggled. Riley kissed her after that, muffling any further laughter.

Even if they didn’t end up being the prom queens, they were queens.

**Author's Note:**

> I based the dates on when my senior prom is. :) Even though I made my boyfriend take me to his last year, I’m going to drag him to mine and show off my college aged boyfriend. Plus it’s at a different venue, so the venue will have space for more people.  
> And like it’s been established of Riley being a cheerleader in middle school, so she could easily be one in high school, especially with Zay helping her with the routines, because there are male cheerleaders. I haven’t seen any at my high school out in the wild, but I know they’re there.  
> Also, I totally love musicals, and it only makes sense that Riley would like them.


End file.
